


Both Her Senpai

by Angevon



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Slight SouYo, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome - F/M/M, but the sex is purely het so don't read it for that, okay it's starting to get gay now in ch3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angevon/pseuds/Angevon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke finds himself involved in a romantic interlude between his partner and his partner's girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't even my OT3 so I have no idea where this came from! Possibly [inspired by this](http://merbearedie.tumblr.com/post/121654691105/supreme-team), but I'm not really sure. 
> 
> I was actually going to request something like this on the kink meme, but then I realized I could just write it myself.
> 
> Not beta'd. With any luck, my beta won't read this, because holy shit.
> 
> And now it's become multi-chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> A Yu Narukami version is available [here at Dreamwidth!](http://angevon.dreamwidth.org/33629.html)

Yosuke was comfortably sprawled out on Souji's couch, one leg over the armrest and his other foot just grazing the floor, a notebook in his lap as he attempted to study for his upcoming exams. His headphones were over his ears, only soft instrumental music playing at the moment so as not to distract him too much from his studies. He knew himself—he'd use any excuse he could not to study. Souji was sitting in his desk chair, probably because there wasn't any room for him on the couch, hunched over his desk while he worked out a math problem or something. 

Things had been going rather well—Yosuke hadn't had to ask his friend for help in several minutes, which was always a good sign—when Rise strode into the room, headed right for Souji. She placed herself firmly on the gray-haired boy's lap and giggled when he kissed her on the cheek in welcome. 

Rise was Souji's girlfriend, so it wasn't a surprise or anything that she'd join him in his room like this, but with the way she hooked her arm around Souji's neck and began to nibble at his ear, well, that's when Yosuke realized he had outstayed his welcome this evening. Exams or not, he wouldn't get in the way of his best friend getting laid, especially when the girl was so obviously in the mood.

Though they could've at least waited for him to leave before they got all touchy-feely like this. Yosuke tightened his headphones over his ears because the sounds of their playfully sloppy kisses weren't musical by any means. Hearing them, Yosuke could admit to himself that he was jealous of what his best friend had. He wished he had a girlfriend he could make out with. 

He closed the notebook in his lap, his face burning as he tried not to watch the two of them go at it out of the corner of his eyes while he hurriedly packed up his school bag. When he stood up to make his discreet exit, however, Souji stopped in his face-sucking. "Wait, Yosuke," he called.

Yosuke set the school bag back down on the table and shrugged his headphones from his ears. He sent his best friend a quizzical and somewhat impatient look because he didn't want to stick around when they were about to fool around... But he found Rise wearing a smoldering expression, her eyes half-lidded, and Souji seemed to be fidgeting with a string from the chair's arm.

"What?" Yosuke asked.

Rise nudged Souji with her elbow. Since she was sitting on his lap, it hit his chest. "W-we, umm," Souji began, then he glanced at Rise, cleared his throat, and tried again. "Th-that is, Rise and I... We, err... We'd like..."

It was odd to see his friend so flustered. Before Yosuke could process what it could mean, Rise apparently decided to take charge. She leaped right out of Souji's lap, strode over to Yosuke, and in one swift movement, she shoved him down onto the couch, pinned him against the armrest, and began kissing him on the lips. 

Yosuke almost coughed in his surprise. Rise's lips were warm and soft and tasted like cherry, and his mind went awhirl because _his best friend's girlfriend was kissing him!_

_With tongue!_

Before he could make any sort of sense of it, she pulled away. "We'd like it," she breathed mere inches from his face, "if you'd stay."

Dazed, Yosuke drew his fingers over his lips and they came back tinted with her pink lipstick. He blushed at the sight, and when he looked at her, she was grinning.

Wh-what... They wanted him to watch?

A second later Rise bounced back to her feet. She whirled around and pulled Souji right out of the desk chair and into another passionate kiss. Souji wrapped his arms around her, and in an orchestrated movement they fell together onto the futon in the corner of the room.

The way they were kissing, ah, they had no shame about it, tongues entwining and teeth nibbling on lips and their hands groping each other seemingly at random. Not at random, Yosuke discovered a moment later. Without separating their lips, Rise unbuttoned Souji's dress shirt with a practiced hand, and at the same time, Souji was tugging off her school uniform's top. Yosuke stared when her bra was exposed. It was such a foreign object to him. He'd never got this far with a girl. The bra was surprisingly ordinary. It had no pattern at all; it was just a light peach color. 

Souji continued to move his lips against his girlfriend's mouth. At the same time, his hands moved behind her back, deftly unhooking the bra and tugging it off. It fell away and became lost in the futon's sheets.

Rise's breasts were—dammit, Souji was cupping them now while they kissed, ruining the view. Ah, but soon Souji moved on to her neck, and now Yosuke could see one of them at least, the nipple hard and darker in color than he'd imagined in his fantasies. Souji rubbed it teasingly with the palm of his hand, and Yosuke wondered how it would feel. How hard was a hard nipple, anyway? And how rough were his partner's hands in rubbing it...?

A sudden thunk made Yosuke jump a little on the couch. It was Souji's belt being tossed to the ground, but more exciting than that was the snap of elastic as Souji tugged down Rise's underwear. This, at least, was lacy with a pattern of little pink hearts. Now Souji moved down from the futon and knelt in front of his girlfriend, snaking a hand under her skirt and apparently between her legs. She gasped at his intimate touch.

At the pleasurable sounds she made, Yosuke's pants suddenly felt way too tight. Without tearing his gaze from the scene before him, he shifted on the couch and began to palm the bulge growing in his pants.

He watched as Souji dropped his pants and underwear—wait, when did he lose his shirt?—and a moment later his hard cock was glistening in the light... and Yosuke found himself short of breath at the sight. 

They were going to do it. They were really going to do it!

Souji began to smear lube from a tube concealed under the futon—so he did keep his goods there!—all over his cock with one hand, continuing to tease his girlfriend with his other, coaxing her into producing more of those lovely and dizzying sounds, all the while pressing kisses to her inner thigh.

And then he was ready. Souji drew himself up from the floor, leaned over Rise on the futon, and rested his hands on her thighs. The former idol spread her legs apart and then he was pushing his cock into her. Rise moaned, her body shivering at the penetration, and Yosuke moaned too, imagining—fuck, imagining himself in Souji's place. Her body had to be warm, so very warm...

Working on automatic, Yosuke loosened his belt, unzipped his pants, and pulled himself out. With a shameful sigh, he began to stroke his aching member in time to the rhythm Souji set. His partner's hips rocked into the girl slowly at first, as if testing the water, making sure it was okay for her, and then increased in pace with her encouragement. Soon his back was glistening with sweat. Rise moaned and wriggled under him, and her legs wrapped around his torso, her toes twitching with pleasure while he made love to her.

Yosuke stroked himself hard, not knowing what it would be like to be in a girl like that, but pretending it'd be just like this as he curled his damp fingers over his cock's head. He watched Souji's every move, and... damn, Souji was too damned hot, with both his rippling muscles and the heady grunts he was making as he pounded his girlfriend into the futon. He was going at it so hard now that the futon smacked against the wall with every thrust. 

And as Souji began to whisper Rise's name in his husky voice, Yosuke couldn't help it. He began to imagine himself in Rise's place, himself on his back and moaning as Souji rocked into him and called his name, unable to avoid the inevitability of such a fantasy at this point. 

What was Souji's expression as he looked down upon his lover beneath him? Since Souji's back was to him, Yosuke could only imagine it. Would it be that expression of concentration he wore when summoning from his repertoire of Personas? Yosuke didn't think so, no. It had to be more exotic than that. It had to be that hot, adrenaline-filled look that followed a victory against a powerful Shadow, something like that, yes... Yosuke ran his fingers down to his balls at the vision in his mind. Yeah, just like that, his lips had to be parted, his tongue sticking slightly out, sweat glistening on his brow, his gray hair damp and disheveled, and his face flushed and full of lust... god, Yosuke suppressed a moan by biting his lip hard, only managing to turn it into a whimper.

Souji leaned further over Rise until he was kissing her neck, sucking her skin and possibly biting—with his mind wandering in his own fantasy, Yosuke couldn't tell, but Rise definitely cried out for him to keep going in response. Rise's fingers gripped onto Souji's back, her red-painted nails digging into his skin, leaving marks of her own on him. 

Yosuke also told him to keep going, though he hadn't meant to say it aloud, and for a moment, Rise's brown eyes locked onto his over her boyfriend's shoulder. Yosuke wanted to look away, ashamed at being caught masturbating to their lovemaking, but her lip was curled into a smile—she didn't care at all, and soon enough, she focused her attention back to her lover, taking one of his hands and entwining her fingers with his and bringing it up to one of her breasts.

Souji's grunts turned into moans, which gave into whimpers as he drove on, Rise matching the pleasurable sounds with her own. And then there was a huge gasp. Souji's hips bucked forward in one hard thrust, burying his cock deep inside her body, and then he was trembling as he released.

Yosuke had seen a lot of porn, but holy hell nothing could ever match how hot it was to be present in person. He stroked himself faster now, his fingers absolutely soaked with his precum—and his underwear and part of the couch soaked too—wanting desperately to achieve his own completion as the two lovers enjoyed their afterglow.

But when Souji pulled out and laid himself down at Rise's side on the futon, Yosuke found Rise looking at him, her eyes half-lidded. She held her hand out towards him and motioned for him to move closer.

Lightheaded, Yosuke stopped pleasuring himself to bring himself unsteadily to his feet. His pants fell down around his ankles, so he stepped out of them. He walked to the futon and then he was standing half-naked right in front of her. Long though his school jacket was, it did little to hide his throbbing erection.

Rise reached out and stroked his cock lightly, fingers lingering on the head in a teasing way that made his breath ragged. Then she brought those fingers to her lips and licked them, sampling his precum. His mouth felt dry, and he had some trouble staying on his feet as a wave of dizziness brought on by lust overcame him.

And then she was reclining back on the futon. The welcoming smile on her face after that, the way she spread herself out before him with her skirt thrown up, and the way Souji nodded at him from her side... Yosuke needed no further encouraging. He took aim and plunged himself into her body, taking the place his partner had been in just moments before.

He whined because the sudden warmth of her body almost overwhelmed him. It felt like heaven, and the sultry look on her face made him want to cum immediately, but this was his first time and he couldn't let it end in seconds. Not after how long Souji had lasted, even if his partner was so much more experienced at this.

Rise grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a rough kiss, startling him. He hadn't known if it was okay to... but fuck, his dick was in her, and his instincts were trying to take control now. He kissed her, trying to suck the remnants of her cherry flavored lipstick from her lips. She whispered his name the moment he drew away and he whined in return. It was just too hot, this had to be a dream...

His hips moved of their own accord, trying to bury his cock deeper into her. Her legs had wrapped around his body, trying to pull him closer. Her body was so warm and so wet and part of that sensation was his partner's cum still in her, lubricating the way for him, and that realization was hotter than it had any right to be. It made him whimper Souji's name, but he caught himself and quickly added Rise's name to his cries. There was no jealousy that his partner had been here before him, just a desire to prove that he and Souji were equals in every way. That they were even sharing his girlfriend like this... It was too much to contemplate at the moment.

And Souji, still lying at Rise's side, was now giving him a coy smile as if reading his thoughts. Yeah, he'd heard his name. To wipe the smile away from those lips, Yosuke kissed them. Souji's surprise only lasted a fraction; soon the other boy was pushing his tongue into Yosuke's mouth, grabbing him by the hair to keep him there—and making him shudder.

"K-knew it!" Rise announced triumphantly with a giggle.

Souji let go of Yosuke's hair to chuckle at that, and Yosuke wanted dearly to retort somehow but he was too out of breath from that passionate kiss. The desire to cum was almost too strong now, and he resisted it as much as he could, wanting this moment to last as long as possible. This was his first time, and Rise was... fuck, he'd been her fan from the beginning, and she was beautiful and fun to be around even if she teased him to no end. 

And, and Souji was his best friend, he was lying there right next to her, one of his legs wrapped over hers so that Yosuke felt it against his thigh as he ground into her. Yosuke couldn't stop the thought now—would Souji's body be this warm and tight?

Souji made eyes at him as he fondled one of Rise's breasts. Souji put his lips to the nipple and began sucking on it, never breaking his eye contact with Yosuke as if it was some unspoken promise. It made Yosuke grab her other breast and run his thumb over her hard nipple, made him enjoy the shuddering cry Rise gave at the sensation. God, her skin was so soft and supple, and she was arching under him, trying to meet his thrusts, though it wasn't easy because they were irregular due to his inexperience. She grabbed his neck and tugged, trying to pull him down into another kiss, and he eagerly obliged, though he had to push Souji out of the way.

Then Yosuke felt a hand trailing down the far side of his back. It couldn't be Rise's other hand, she was touching herself with that, and—fuck, it was Souji's hand, and it was squeezing his ass, no, now the fingers were trailing between his cheeks and past his anus and fondling his balls and—

It was too much. With a whimper he managed just one more thrust, and then the orgasm hit him and he came hard, harder than he'd ever done before on his own, deep inside his best friend's girlfriend.

He gasped, trembling over Rise with pleasure until he was spent, and then the exhaustion kicked in and he laid himself down right on top of her. She didn't seem to mind that he was using one of her breasts as a pillow, and in fact began to run her fingernails through his hair. He enjoyed it for a few moments, then he sighed and rolled to her unoccupied side, pulling out in the process, a stream of cum still connecting him to her. The recollection that some of that cum was his best friend's made him shiver even in the face of his exhaustion.

Rise's face was more flushed than he'd ever seen before, and she was giving him such a foxy look that it embarrassed him, though he was too exhausted, too satisfied, to blush himself. Instead he glanced down, lightly drumming his fingers over her bare belly, and let his hand rest right over her belly button. He pressed a lingering kiss to her shoulder, still too high from his afterglow to form words but hoping this would be enough for her to know what he meant.

A hand joined his on Rise's belly, the fingers entwining with his, but the hand was too callused to be hers—yeah, it was Souji's. Yosuke found his best friend looking at him from the other side of the girl between them. They shared a shy smile. Souji's eyes were definitely twinkling.

"So, Rise..." Souji murmured. "How...?"

Rise placed her hand on top of theirs on her belly. "It's much more fun with both my senpai," she declared, her smile obviously satisfied.

"It was her idea to include you," Souji explained to Yosuke, his cheeks dusted with pink.

"I... I see," Yosuke managed. "I... umm..." He stopped, not knowing what he wanted to say about that.

Rise giggled. "Look, Senpai, we made him speechless."

"Umm," he tried again. "Th-thanks."

"Such a sweetie," she murmured. She pulled Yosuke into a quick kiss. "Now don't go bragging, okay?"

He promised that he wouldn't. Not that anyone would believe that he'd been with Risette, anyway!

"So," Souji began. He reached over and nestled his hand under Yosuke's school jacket, tenderly rubbing his skin. "Rise was going to stay the night here... Want to stay over too?"

Yosuke's eyes locked onto his. "Partner... You didn't even have to ask."

When Rise giggled again, the two boys kissed her on either cheek at the same time.

It was going to be a fun night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke is invited to the tofu shop, only he doesn't get any tofu...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Yosuke/Rise anal sex. I added it as a chapter to this fic because it references the first chapter anyway so it didn't seem like I should make a separate fic for it. It's, well, uhh, ~~preparation~~ an interlude for something more to come, if you get what I mean. 
> 
> I spent way more time on this than I'm comfortable admitting.
> 
> A Yu Narukami version is available [here at Dreamwidth!](http://angevon.dreamwidth.org/35837.html)

Yosuke didn't know how it had come to this, but here he was, sitting on Rise's bed in her room at the tofu shop, helping Rise put differently-sized dildos into her ass. 

Of course, 'helping' was subjective, because he was mostly just watching—staring—while she did all the work. She was reclined on her bed, naked from the waist down and wearing only a white and yellow tank top, and by the way her nipples showed through it, she wore no bra. He was hovering by her side in a loose v-neck shirt and his school uniform pants, perched rather precariously on the edge of the bed. A few beach towels had been thrown on the bed before he'd arrived, presumably to protect the sheets since the lube she was using was rather messy, and he kept unconsciously bunching the towels' fabric up in his fists while he watched. His mouth kept watering, making him swallow often.

She was apparently going through all of her toys in succession, swapping each out for a larger one, one at a time. She'd told him it was to prepare herself for later. Yosuke was still kind of in shock at the sight to ask what that meant. When she'd invited him over for tofu this afternoon, this wasn't what he'd expected at all!

"If only Souji was here for this," Yosuke remarked. He hadn't intended to say it out loud, but it was too late, and Rise heard him.

"He would be, but he's working!" Rise pouted for a moment. "But that's all right because I have _you_ to play with." She fluttered her long eyelashes, and Yosuke found himself almost speechless, his face warming intensely.

"W-w-well, but..." he managed. "You're Souji's girlfriend, not mine. He's the one who should be here, not me!"

Rise shook her head, her copper curls bouncing but not quite distracting him from the flesh-colored sex toy currently in her hands. "I'm also your girlfriend, silly! Or did you not get the memo?"

"Well, I..."

"That night you spent with Souji-senpai and me changed things between us." She put the toy down and looked at him, tilting her head just so. She sighed dramatically. "Oh, Yosuke-senpai... It's just like you not to realize that."

"Sorry," he apologized distractedly. His mind began to spin as it wondered what the heck that even meant. He soon gave up, deciding that if Rise was his girlfriend, then... he should just enjoy the show she was putting on for him. She'd used her fingers earlier when she was just starting to open herself up, and he honestly wasn't sure yet if the toys were hotter than that had been. It had to be, if the growing tightness of his pants was any indication.

Rise picked up the largest of her collection—a purple thing with... with fake veins and everything—from atop the bed and spread lube over it until it was dripping. And then... and then she pushed its head against her hole. Her face became a mask of concentration as she inserted it into her body. She winced as it went in, though as it passed further, she breathed out a sigh of relief. "Good, it fits," she murmured.

"You... you weren't sure it was going to fit?" Yosuke's voice was strained.

"Not without hurting too much," she replied. She slowly began to push it farther into her body. 

Even as he watched it happen, Yosuke couldn't believe how far it went. Eventually it was in up to the toy's base. "How much does it hurt?" he asked.

"It's not that bad," she murmured, moving the toy back and forth in her body. Her face now was almost more flushed than it had been during the King's Game. "It feels kind of good to be so filled, you know?"

Yosuke shook his head, though his eyes stayed locked on the toy within her. 

Rise laughed lightly. "Maybe someday you will, Yosuke-senpai! There's this thing called the 'prostate,' and..." 

"I don't want to know," Yosuke told her firmly.

"You should! It's your body. You should be the one to know it the most intimately. Well, unless..." She looked up at him now, her eyes half-closed, and set a hand on his thigh. "Unless you want someone else to know it more."

"If that someone is you," he began, blushing because his flirt sounded lame, even to him.

She snickered anyway, and then teased, "Or maybe Souji-senpai?"

"Maybe," he admitted before he realized what he was saying. Souji was his best friend, and even if they were both dating Rise—however that worked—it didn't mean that there was anything between them.

But there had been that passionate kiss they'd shared during their romp with Rise that night, although Yosuke could chalk that up to the heat of the moment. Still, Yosuke was aware that his sexual fantasies featured Souji almost as often as they featured Rise. It was embarrassing, and yet... if Rise was joking about it, did that mean she didn't mind?

Her eyes were dancing with amusement. Her tongue drew over her lips, and Yosuke stared as if entranced. He was definitely attracted to Rise, so he didn't understand how he could be attracted to his best friend, too.

"You're thinking too hard," Rise said. "I can tell. You always get a wrinkle right," – she pressed a finger right between his eyes – "here. Just think about me right now."

"S-sorry—"

She set that finger on his lips to shush him and leaned closer until her face was so close to his that he could see the flecks of amber in her big brown eyes. "Don't apologize," she whispered, her breath warming his face. With a playful smile, she trailed her finger from his mouth, down his jaw, past his neck, until she hooked her finger on his shirt's collar. "Take it off," she commanded, and he pulled the shirt up over his head, balled it up, and threw it to the floor without a word.

She purred and began trailing her fingers down his chest. Their regular training in the TV World had given him a lithe body, and though he wasn't muscular like Souji—and boy did Souji have some nice abs—Yosuke was proud enough of his appearance. 

Rise apparently agreed. "You should strip more often," she remarked casually. Her fingers circled his left nipple, and he'd never before realized how sensitive that area was. She noticed the effect on him and continued to teasingly draw her fingers over the nub until he couldn't take it anymore and drew her into a kiss.

After a small giggle she returned the kiss, eagerly moving her lips against his. This time her lips tasted faintly of bubble gum. He set a hand hesitantly on her shoulder to steady himself as the kiss deepened, but Rise ended up pushing him backward onto the pile of pillows she'd arranged earlier. 

Her kisses became more insistent and her weight settled on his thighs as she climbed into his lap, straddling him by setting her knees on either side of his own. Without separating their mouths—as if he could, pinned down as he was—he tugged on her tank top. He was still unsuccessfully trying to pull it off when he felt a hand down his pants. With her tongue in his mouth his surprised yelp turned into a moan instead.

She broke off the kiss, and Yosuke took the opportunity to breathe, though it didn't help his lightheadedness at all. She was stroking him lightly, teasingly, through his underwear, the touch both too much and too little all at once. "Please," he whimpered.

"Senpai," she said, and that was unreasonably hot, that she was calling _him_ 'Senpai' and not meaning Souji. It made him pull her into a rough kiss that she accepted for a moment before pulling away.

"Listen," she said, and her face was serious now. "I want to do this with you."

"Yeah, me too," he answered, blinking dopily at her, not knowing exactly what she meant, but knowing it was going to be amazing.

Her hand traveled further into his pants until she found his balls. She fondled them for a moment while watching his face, perhaps enjoying the way his blush deepened.

Then her fingers curled around them and squeezed them in a grip that wasn't pleasurable at all. She didn't let go despite his cry of protest. 

"Listen, Senpai!" she demanded.

"Y-yes!" he answered with a squeak.

She grinned sweetly at him. "We're going to do this, but slow, okay?"

"S-slow," he repeated. "I got it, now please...!"

The sweet look remained on her face when she loosened her grip. He breathed out in relief, wondering if she'd ever threatened Souji like that, until he felt her hands pulling his dick out of his underwear and pants. Yosuke shuddered at her touch; it was the first time that someone else was touching him like this, and it was almost as good as the moment he'd earned his Persona. Her movements were methodical, experienced—she must have done this before with Souji—and before he knew it, she was covering his hard cock with lube from a bottle he vaguely remembered her using for the dildos earlier. 

He murmured her name as he watched her reach a hand down between her own legs. She'd pulled the toy out of her body at some point; he hadn't noticed when. He was too aroused to care about details now. He wanted her to touch him more, tried to get both of her hands on his cock. She slapped him away when he made a grab for her arm. "Hold on, Senpai!" she scolded.

She was staring down at his cock, apparently thinking, and that was hot too. He began to stroke it himself. Slowly, like she'd wanted. Slow was hard for him, though, especially when he began to imagine cumming right in front of her. But with some self-restraint, he could make a show of it—was that what she wanted? 

"Boy, are you eager," she said, amused. "It's all right, Senpai. I think... I'm ready."

"Great," he said, for lack of a better comment. What was she going to do, blow him? The anticipation just made him wetter. At this rate, she didn't need to have used all that lube. Wait, if she'd used lube then it wouldn't be a blow job... He frowned. His arousal was making it way too hard to think properly.

She shuffled around on his lap so that her back was facing him. He couldn't complain about the new view; her butt was nice and round, and there was a birthmark on the left cheek. She settled her knees on either side of his thighs again. 

"Senpai," she murmured, sounding vulnerable all of a sudden. "Take it slow, all right?" She turned her head partway to look back at him with just one eye. What he could see of her expression seemed soft, too, and made him want to kiss her all over and hold her tight.

He nodded. As she lifted her hips, it finally clicked in his mind what she'd been preparing herself for this afternoon. She reached back to grab his cock and then shuffled her body backward. He set his hands on her sides to steady her as she lowered herself onto his cock. When the tip entered her anus, he sucked his breath in loudly, because her body was just so warm and it was squeezing him, and...

"Oh," she said, "it's..."

"You all right?" he managed.

She paused there for a second, her hands squeezing his thighs, bunching his pants with her grip. Then she lowered herself further until her back met his chest. She leaned her head back and sighed against his ear, but he hardly noticed because her body was squeezing his cock so damned tight that it was the only thing in his mind.

"Yeah, it's just... You're bigger than the toys," she breathed.

He moaned in response, then pressed kisses to her neck, over and over again, and held her close while she began to move up and down his cock, taking in more with each pass. She'd warned him to go slow, but with her on his lap like this, he didn't have much to do except enjoy it as she rode him. She set the pace, though he found his hips trying to buck up and meet her anyway. The friction just felt so good, he could so easily lose himself to this rapidly building heat.

"You like this?" he whispered into her ear. God, her hair smelled like some heavenly citrus-flower combination. He buried his nose into the nearest lock.

"It's good," she answered, "but I think if I..."

Abruptly, she leaned forward, reaching for something on the bed, but reached too far and unbalanced herself. She fell forward, right out of his lap and onto the bed, landing face-down onto a big stuffed bunny pillow that had been sitting on the bed. Since he'd been holding her so closely, Yosuke fell with her, though his cock slipped out of her body. He almost apologize before remembering she'd told him not to. Before he could do anything about it, she was reaching back and guiding him back in herself. His cock grew harder at her touch, and soon he was enjoying her tight warmth once again. He held onto her hips as his own began to move without his input, his instincts making him thrust shallowly into her. She was hugging the pillow now, her rear raised into the air. Slow, he reminded himself, slow... Souji would go slow when she asked... Yosuke could do it too.

"Yeah," she murmured, "this is all right."

He caught the flash of something silver in her hand but it was soon out of sight as she moved it under her body. On his next thrust, she suddenly rocked back, and he ended up much deeper than he intended. He moaned instinctively, most of his cock was surrounded by her warmth now. Her body continued to rock under him, in this way she was silently ordering him to go faster. Perhaps she couldn't find words; her head was turned on the pillow, her face a frown of concentration as she focused on something—hopefully how good this felt.

Then he heard an unfamiliar buzzing sound. When she shuddered under him with a soft moan, he realized that silver item had been a vibrator. Her expression softened into delightful pleasure. 

"Oh, more," she whispered, her voice high, and Yosuke obeyed, rocking his hips faster and leaning over her until he could kiss the nape of her neck. He moved his hands from her hips to her back, caressing her skin all the while, and then moved them around her body and under her tank top until he found her breasts. The tank top had ridden up now, he felt the warm skin of her back rubbing against his belly and chest with every thrust, and the sensation was almost as fantastic as that of his cock sliding within her. 

She gasped now, stuttering as she called out for him to keep going. He began to nibble at the skin of her neck like he'd seen Souji do before, barely stopping himself from biting too hard and leaving an unexplainable mark. They couldn't have anyone asking. 

And then Rise's head tilted up, her hand clenching the pillow tighter. She opened her mouth, little 'ah's of pleasure coming out of her mouth in rapid succession, building up in pitch until he saw her face tighten and her eyes roll back as she shuddered under him, her legs spreading farther apart and trembling.

Witnessing that orgasm was _so hot,_ he felt his own smoldering as far down as his toes. His thrusts became more purposeful, he focused on the intense squeeze her muscles were putting on his cock in that tight cavity as he pushed in as deep as he could and backed out just up to his head, over and over again. God, she was beautiful, and she was his girlfriend.

She stirred under him. "Senpai," she murmured. "You're in so deep... More, Senpai, please!"

He tried, but it was too much and he couldn't hold it in any longer. He moaned a curse, held her tight, and after one last thrust, he shuddered as he came inside her warm body. 

When the pleasure finally faded, he rolled off her body, sweaty and exhausted. He found her watching him, her flushed face half-hidden by the pillow. She seemed content, and when she reached out to brush away some of his hair that had become stuck to his forehead, she said, "That was fun."

That was an understatement. He just had to correct her. "That was amazing," he said.

"Good," she said, "because Souji-senpai wants to do it."

"He's never been in your ass before?" Yosuke was surprised, but her earlier caution made so much more sense now. Wait, did that mean he was her first? He lowered his gaze, embarrassed at the very thought. She'd been _his_ first, after all.

"No, no," she said, shaking her head just a little on the pillow. "That's not what I meant. Senpai... he wants to do it with you."

With him? 

Yosuke frowned, and then the image came unbidden to his mind: Souji's body pliant and yielding under him, a sultry, flushed look on his face, and a vibrator pressed up against his cock... as Yosuke drove into him.

"Whoa," Yosuke whispered.

Rise giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "You're so funny, Yosuke-senpai. Look, you're getting hard again."

He glanced down to see that she was right. Flustered, he didn't have anything to say.

"It's all right," she told him. She reached out and stroked his cheek with the back of her finger. "We're both in love with him."

That was going a bit far, and he told her just that while stirring restlessly on the bed. "I mean, you and I just became... lovers, so... what would that make us, huh? If I... if I lo—if I loved him?"

"You can love more than one person, Yosuke-senpai," she said. "Otherwise I wouldn't be seeing him and you at the same time."

Yosuke blinked more than once. Did she just imply that she... "R-Rise-chan..."

"It's all right, Yosuke-senpai." She smiled at him. "Tell him in your own time. He's patient, you know. He'll wait."

"Are... are you sure he wants me?" Yosuke asked. Souji had Rise, after all, making him the envy of the entire town. Why would he want Yosuke, too? Who'd want him when they could have an idol?

She snuggled up close to him and kissed him on the lips. "Girls know these things. I'm sure."

He kissed her back, threading his fingers through her luxurious copper curls. When he pulled away, he stared into her eyes for a long time. She was beautiful. Objectively, but also because she understood him.

"Next time," he whispered, "let's bring him?"

Rise's answer was a grin as bright as the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it turns into SouYo because I'm predictable. Anyway, a third chapter to this is pending. It will surely be something!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke learns more about the female body. More than most boys know tbh, haha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dp chapter + a m/m bj.
> 
> It had to start getting gay, you know.
> 
> A Yu Narukami version is available [here on Dreamwidth!](http://angevon.dreamwidth.org/42169.html)

They started out on Rise's bed, Yosuke at Rise's left and Souji at her right. The two boys gave the girl between them all their attention as they kissed her, touched her, and ran their hands over her silky smooth skin in worship. They'd pulled off her clothing so fast that neither boy could even remember what she'd been wearing. 

Yosuke had lost his shirt in the process, and he was delighted to find Rise feeling him up as he kissed her lips. Opposite him, Souji pressed soft kisses to her neck and shoulder, the sounds of these kisses making Yosuke's heart race ever faster.

"Yosuke-senpai..." Rise sighed, her soft breath blowing over his bare neck. 

He murmured wordlessly in return, nosing into her hair and enjoying the faint scent of her flowery shampoo. Rise was beautiful... Any of the boys at school would kill to be in his position right now.

"Yosuke-senpai," she repeated, and the unexpected warning tone made him draw back and blink muzzily at her.

"W-what?" he asked.

"There's more to a girl than her breasts."

Yosuke stared down at her breasts. Both his hands covered them; he was still squeezing and rubbing them without even thinking about it. How could he help it when they were just so squishy and round and cuppable and the nipples so hard and...

"Yosuke-senpai, focus!"

Yosuke tore his gaze away from those beauties to look her in the eyes, though it was difficult to maintain the eye contact when they were still in the periphery of his vision. "Y-yeah...?"

Rise sighed again, distracted for a moment by Souji, who hadn't stopped—he'd kissed all the way down her arm to her fingertips and was now making his way back up. She shivered and shook her head to clear it, then looked at Yosuke once again. "Do you know where the clitoris is?" 

Yosuke frowned, unable to recall ever hearing of such a thing. "Isn't it... in your ear?" he guessed.

Souji laughed, a snort that wasn't funny at all. Yosuke sent him a flat look over Rise's body.

Rise elbowed Souji in the gut. "It's all right, Yosuke-senpai," she said. "Senpai didn't know where it was until I showed him."

Souji had the decency to look embarrassed at that.

Rise giggled, a much more musical sound than Souji's snort had been. "Senpai~" she trilled, turning her head towards Souji. "Will you show him?" 

Souji nodded. He reached over her body and took Yosuke's hand in his own. He guided them down between Rise's legs. Yosuke blushed hard when he registered where his fingers were. This was like... forbidden territory! 

"So," Souji said, still holding his hand down there, "there are a lot of folds and things."

"It's wet," Yosuke observed. "A-and warm and... kinda sticky..."

"'Course it's wet," Rise murmured. "That's what happens when girls are horny." 

"All girls?" Yosuke wondered out loud.

"No, just idols." Rise rolled her eyes. "Of course all girls, Yosuke-senpai!" She wriggled between them, causing her breasts to jiggle and captivate Yosuke all over again. "Ah, don't just hold it there!"

"Right," Souji said with a nod, and Yosuke soon found his friend moving their hands among those wet folds, rubbing her. "There's one particular spot..."

Rise made a pleased noise, something like a purr, and Yosuke knew they were on target. Curious, he continued to run his fingers over that area without Souji's direction, watching Rise's face as her expression became more and more sultry with pleasure.

"Say, is that... where you had the vibrator the other day?" Yosuke asked. Huh, his hands were getting really sticky from this!

"Good boy," Rise praised. Her legs shifted further apart, trying to give him better access to her sensitive areas. "Mmm, don't stop..."

"You really like this, huh?" Yosuke was surprised. A movement caught his eye—Souji was sending him an amused smile. Souji drew his hand away, letting Yosuke continue on his own. While he explored, Souji relaxed on the bed, enveloping Rise in a cuddle from behind, settling his hands on her sides and then beginning to caress her skin. Soon he was kissing her neck and shoulders like he'd been doing earlier.

"Don't stop!" Rise commanded, and Yosuke returned his attention to rubbing her. He switched hands, bringing the soaked hand up to his nose. Curious, he inhaled the scent on her fingers, and oh, he suddenly realized how painfully tight his pants were; he'd have to shed them soon. Souji was already in his briefs after all, though he'd kept his dress shirt on for some reason.

It seemed like Rise was only getting wetter and wetter as Yosuke continued to rub. Her eyes were shut tight, her face a mask of concentration as she focused her attention on his every movement between her legs. He was making her whimper from this! Well, Souji was helping, too, of course, but he was pretty sure it was mostly him.

Then she arched on the bed in Souji's arms. Her legs came together, closing on his hand, and she gasped, her whole body trembling. 

When it was over, her face relaxed and she released a long, content sigh. Yosuke pulled his hand away to stare at the smile on her face. She opened her eyes and gazed at him. She reached out and drew soft fingers along his jaw. "Senpai..."

"Is it really that easy?" Yosuke asked in a hushed whisper. "There wasn't even anything in you. I mean, not really."

"There wasn't," she agreed. She sat up with another sigh, Souji's hands falling away to free her from his embrace. She pushed Yosuke back against the stack of pillows on the bed and crawled over him. "But there will be, soon."

Yosuke just smiled up at her in response, though he made an indecent noise when she cupped his boner through his pants. Why had he kept his pants on this long anyway...?

Right, so that she could pull him out, though she was being tantalizingly slow about it. There was even a wicked grin on her face while she unzipped his fly at a rate slower than the continental drift they'd learned about in school last week.

"Rise," he groaned in complaint, and she giggled, tracing the outline of his cock through his boxer-briefs and making him shift, lightheaded, on her pillows.

Then Rise yelped, startled by something. "Senpai!" she scolded, turning her head to look behind her.

Yosuke peered past her, but he couldn't see what Souji was doing. He heard the sound of kisses, though—was he kissing her ass? Considering what the plan for today was, Yosuke wouldn't disbelieve it. Rise would need some prep today, and she hadn't used any of her toys like she had with him last time...

Rise shook her head and then shrugged, ignoring Souji to return her attention to Yosuke. She tugged down his pants, and he shuffled them off along with his underwear to be lost on the floor somewhere. Soon her slender fingers were curling around his cock, making his breath catch in his throat. She uncapped a bottle of lube with one hand and messily spread its contents over his cock, each touch making him dizzier and dizzier. It was something he would never get used to. She playfully marked his chest with some of the lube, too, and he didn't protest at all.

Still holding his dripping cock, she shifted her body until she was straddling his waist. She lifted her hips, shifted her legs a little farther apart, and then guided the tip of his cock into her body. She lowered herself onto him. Yosuke's hands squeezed her waist reflexively as his cock was enveloped in her heat. 

Her face flushed a deeper hue of red at the penetration, and her body shivered, but most of what Yosuke was aware of was how warm and tight her body was. He bit his lip to suppress the moan trying to escape him as she took more and more of him in until she was flush against his waist.

Yosuke let his head fall to the side because he felt faint. Rise whimpered, and then he felt her body moving forward until they she was lying fully on top of him, her breasts squeezed against his bare chest. She forced his head back up and kissed him hard, pushing her tongue into his mouth, and then she rocked on him, once, twice—

But she stopped there, resting her head on his chest with a lusty sigh. She caressed his hair with a hand, and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close. "Please," he whispered, hoping she'd move, hoping she'd start riding him hard.

"Not yet," she said. "We haven't even started."

The plan. That's right, the plan... Yosuke turned his head on the pillow. The plan was Yosuke in her like this, and Souji behind her in her ass. Remembering how tight it had been the other day, Yosuke knew his partner would love it. 

Rise shifted over him, trying to spread her legs a little wider and to get her rear in the air. Yosuke whined even from this little bit of friction; he couldn't help it. She wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself on top of him. "A-all right, Senpai," she said in a subdued voice. "I'm ready..."

"All right," Souji called back from somewhere behind them. 

Despite her eagerness, Yosuke could see that Rise was nervous about this. Though her eyes were so close to his, they were distant as she focused on what was happening behind her. Souji was about to enter her ass, lucky guy... Yosuke wondered if he'd be able to feel him moving inside her there, damn, wouldn't that be the hottest thing?

Rise needed to relax, though, Yosuke knew at least that much, so it was time to put his newfound knowledge of female anatomy to use. He sneaked a hand between their bodies and found her private areas. She was even wetter than before, now, dripping from the combination of her fluids and lube. He stimulated her with a couple of fingers, earning a gasp of surprise.

"Yosuke-senpai," she murmured. "You learn fast, huh?"

'You like this?' Yosuke started to say, but was completely cut off by the sudden heat pressed against his balls. It was Souji, and though Yosuke had been warned that they'd touch, that he'd have to get this close to another man's junk tonight, he hadn't realized how absolutely hot it felt to have... fuck, his best friend's dick was on his, and Yosuke couldn't help but shudder, his knees wanting so much to bend, his body wanting so much to buck and start fucking Rise. Her body was so tense above him from her own anticipation of what was to come, she wanted it too.

All of a sudden the pressure on Yosuke's dick was overwhelming. He almost screamed, except Rise beat him to it. As her whimpers turned into frantic whines, Yosuke realized he had been wrong from the start. Souji wasn't entering her ass. He was joining Yosuke inside her body.

Yosuke's cries began to match Rise's. There was no way they could both fit there... but that wasn't stopping Souji from trying.

"Oh my god," Rise cried above Yosuke, her nails digging into his shoulders. She was biting her lip so hard he could smell the blood. "It's big... so much..."

"Rise...?" Souji's voice was just a grunt, but there was a question there.

"No, no, it's good," she said. "I want it, d-don't stop..." She smiled down at Yosuke. "Both of you... I want both of you."

Yosuke couldn't manage to say anything. He could only think of how fucking tight it was around his dick. The pressure wasn't letting up at all, in fact it could only increase as Souji pressed further in. He whimpered desperately, then his eyes rolled up into the back of his head, and then he could feel the warmth of their balls rubbing together and—

He couldn't last any longer. Yosuke moaned as he lost it, the pleasure of his release making him see stars.

When he came down from his orgasm, he became aware that Rise was still on him, and that Souji was still fucking her. Her body had adjusted to housing two cocks, although barely. Yosuke's dick was soft now after his release, and it hurt to have it still in her, but as Souji's dick continued to rub against it inside her, it started to harden until once again Yosuke could think of little else but the pressure on it.

Above him, Rise whimpered, making all sorts of unintelligible but incredibly hot sounds. Her breasts rubbed against his chest with each thrust, trapped between their sweaty bodies. She kept bunching up the skin around his neck, gripping it as Souji drove into her. 

Then she began to tremble, and Yosuke barely saw the tears of pleasure in her eyes before she buried her face against his shoulder. She cried out one last time, and she shuddered as she went over the edge. At the periphery of his senses, he heard Souji gasp, that hot gasp he'd heard only once before... and felt his friend's final, hard thrust.

Some time later, when Rise caught her breath and had gathered enough energy, she pulled off of Yosuke and dismounted, rolling onto her back next to him with a content sigh. 

Then she giggled and hit Yosuke's chest with the back of her hand. "Ah, sorry, Yosuke-senpai. You're on your own there."

Yosuke followed her gaze to his cock. It was standing straight up and glistening from all their fluids. Though it was hard and throbbing, he didn't care to do anything about it. He was exhausted, even though he hadn't really even done anything compared to the other two.

"I'll take care of it," Souji offered.

Yosuke blinked and looked at Souji, who was sitting back on his knees at the corner of the bed and naked save for the unbuttoned dress shirt he'd apparently kept on the entire time. It was now soaked in sweat. 

After a long pause, Yosuke managed to reply. "Sure," he said. 

Souji smiled and crawled into the space between Yosuke's legs. He knelt forward, tentatively set a hand on Yosuke's knee, then began to lick at his inner thigh, cleaning off the juices that had spilled there. It felt very intimate to have him in such a personal area.

Souji worked his way up Yosuke's thigh until he was within a fraction of an inch of touching Yosuke's balls. Yosuke felt his hot breath on them, and his toes twitched as he waited for Souji's next move. He felt tingly all over.

Souji grasped his cock lightly with one hand, and then continued, running his tongue over Yosuke's sensitive balls before making his way up the dripping shaft. At the tip, he caught Yosuke's eyes for a long and smoldering moment before wrapping his warm lips around it.

Yosuke could hardly process the sight of his cock disappearing into his best friend's mouth. It was warm, hot, and his lips wouldn't stop moving. Though it wasn't as tight as Rise's body had been, it was still amazing, and with that tongue lapping up his pre, with Souji cupping his balls with a hand as he inched down, Yosuke understood why blow jobs were such a popular topic in the locker room.

Yosuke sighed and leaned his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes and enjoying the experience. It was too good, though, and he felt the orgasm building within him way too fast. He frantically tried to stop it by pinching himself, much to Rise's amusement next to him, but he couldn't manage to stave it off at all.

"No..." he moaned as the climax hit him and he came against the back of Souji's throat. In the haze he barely recognized that Souji had drawn back until he was sucking only on the tip so that it filled his mouth. Souji locked eyes with Yosuke as he swallowed, and then let his gaze drop as he proceeded to lick the spent cock clean.

Yosuke didn't have the energy to pull himself into a sitting position, so he remained there on his back, staring now at the ceiling, his mind somewhere in the heavens past it.

Until Souji spoke.

"'No'?" 

Yosuke turned his head enough to see his best friend's face. He looked... like he was trying to hide his hurt.

Yosuke had to fix that. He worked his mouth a few moments until speech came back to him. "'No' as in..." he began, and then paused. "I... wanted it to last longer," he confessed. "Felt way too good, partner."

Souji smiled, somewhat shyly. "That was my first time doing that. You liked it? I'm glad."

"Yeah, but... you swallowed," Yosuke said.

"Yeah?"

Yosuke paused. "...What did it taste like?"

Souji crawled over on the bed until he was at Yosuke's free side. "The taste... might still be on my tongue," he commented.

Yosuke turned his head and stared at him. Souji looked hopeful and excited, like Chie's dog when you held up a ball. He even had an aura of innocence about him, even after what he'd just done.

Yosuke blinked at him, his thoughts processing rather slowly at this point, but as more time passed, he saw that hope start to fade. He'd been mistaken—that wasn't innocence at all, it was vulnerability, and it couldn't be allowed on his partner's face.

With one swift movement, he grabbed Souji's head and mashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. He knew it was true now: Souji thought of him as more than a friend, and why not? Yosuke felt the same about him. 

When Souji drew away, his cheeks were all rosy and he looked smug.

Too smug, actually. "What?" Yosuke prompted.

"I'm not an expert or anything," Souji said, "but I think it tasted like cum."

Yosuke tried to shove him off the bed, and Rise giggled, and then they were all laughing. Yosuke stopped when Rise snuggled up against his arm. He wrapped his arm around her and drew her close. Souji moved to her other side so that he could do the same.

Yosuke took Rise's hand and held it. "I... I can't believe we both fit," he said.

"Pretty wild, huh?" Rise said, grinning.

"It's always wild," Yosuke blurted out. "Being with both of you, I mean, I..." he trailed off, embarrassed. He hadn't meant to say it, but he was so giddy from the afterglow that it just slipped out.

"Never expected anything like this, right?" Souji finished for him. 

"We're pretty open about what we want," Rise said. "Senpai and I, that is. And now that you're with us, well~" 

Souji nodded. "If there's anything you want to try, let us know."

"Dude," Yosuke said. "I don't think anything can top today."

"Oh?" Rise said, a mischievous gleam in her eye. "You don't remember what we talked about the other day?"

Yosuke glanced at Souji and then looked away, embarrassed. And then looked at Souji again, because his friend was both blinking sleepily and smiling sweetly. Reclined as he was with one knee bent, he looked almost like an artist's model.

After today, Yosuke had to define his relationship with Souji. It wouldn't be right otherwise.

Rise giggled. "I think you're blushing more now than when we were making love."

"He does blush easily," Souji remarked. 

"I-I don't!" Yosuke stammered, turning a deeper shade of red despite his denial.

Rise kissed his cheek. "You do," she murmured. 

"I... I guess I do," Yosuke admitted, because he couldn't muster any energy to argue, not when she was naked and grinning at him so playfully. "But, Souji..." he went on.

"Hmm?"

"We're both dating Rise, right?"

"Yeah," said Souji. "You aren't just a backup."

"And we're also dating each other," Yosuke rushed on. "Uh, you and me. We're... boyfriends."

Souji opened and closed his mouth a few times. "I'm glad you understand," he finally said. "That something like this can happen, and be perfectly normal." 

His expression then softened into something Yosuke wanted to remember forever. 

"And since we're boyfriends," Yosuke went on, "we can do... boyfriend stuff together."

"Like what I did earlier?" Souji asked, raising an eyebrow into his fringe of bangs.

"Yeah," said Yosuke.

Rise began to laugh. "Yosuke-senpai wants to know what your cum tastes like," she said, trailing her fingers down Souji's chest.

"Oh?" Souji said. "That can be arranged."

Though Yosuke was blushing again, he didn't deny it. In fact, his eyes were drawn to Souji's nether region, his mind beginning to imagine all sorts of interesting scenarios.

But then Souji yawned, stretching his arms far over his head. "Another time," he said, cuddling against Rise with his eyes closed. "Now I just wanna... sleep..."

Rise laughed again. "At least let me get cleaned up!"

When she made to get up, Souji held her arm tighter, a pout coming to his face. It wasn't long before his breathing became too slow to be anything but sleep.

Rise sighed. "He's such a baby sometimes... Yosuke-senpai, could you hand me a towel?"

Yosuke blinked at her, his own exhaustion starting to kick in. The nearest towel was on the nightstand, which seemed oh-so-far away, so he just grabbed his discarded shirt from atop the bed and handed it to her to use. 

The last thing he remembered was Rise drawing a blanket over the three of them before he drifted off himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is only like 10% done so expect it in a year or two :P


End file.
